London's Vigilante
by SydneyTheAwesomeNerd
Summary: A vigilante by the name Violet is working with a nameless man. The man is in search of his fiancé, while the woman known as Violet is in love with him. Violet puts aside her love in hopes of seeing the man happy. However, when a certain earl and butler come into the picture things start to get complicated.
1. Chapter 1

I laughed just to humor him. The man before me was making some of the most obscene jokes I've ever heard. How did anyone find any of these jokes humorous? Still, I have to bare it, just for a little longer.

"How about me and you take this somewhere a little more private?" He leaned towards my face. His breath was absolutely repulsive.

I glanced sideways, "I'd actually prefer we stay her and get to know each other a little better." Smile, just smile.

Now, look away, don't pay attention to your drink. My eyes landed on a foreign looking man with a girl sitting on his lap. She was wearing some more, well, revealing clothes. No, I don't even know if they could be considered clothes. Still, that wasn't the most peculiar thing that was over there. A young boy, who couldn't be older than thirteen, was speaking to the man. It was extremely odd for a boy, let alone a noble boy by the looks of it, to be in a pub in these parts of London.

"So tell me," I turned my attention back to the man; he had enough time with my drink. "Where is that you come from?"

He opened his mouth to reply, but was quickly cut off as a man bumped into him. The man said a quick apology and walked out in a hurry. A small smirk took place of the innocent look that I once portrayed. Quickly, I hid it behind the class containing my contaminated drink. My lips touched the liquid, but I refused to let any of it go into my mouth. It seemed to be enough for the atrocious man before me, though. He was watching me like a hawk.

A few moment later, I quickened my breathing. My gloved hand touched my forehead as I gave out a slight moan.

"Is everything alright?" The miserable oaf asked in mock concern.

I shook my head and stood from my chair. As soon as he tried to grab me I quickly pulled back and stumbled, hitting another table. The pub grew silent, now was the time.

"Get away from me!" I gasped and looked up at him wearily, "Y-You drugged me!"

"I did no such thing!" Panic was etched on his face. "You're lying! You must have drugged yourself!" He took a few steps towards me.

"No, someone, please help!" My eyes started to drop shut and I let myself fall backwards.

"Sebastian," I heard a young voice in the background.

Someone caught me. A pleasant smell invaded my nose, but I didn't pay much attention to it. I directed my hearing towards the man that attempted to drug me while I pretended to remain unconscious.

"Stay away!" The man growled and he began to run past me and whoever caught me. The door to the pub opened before it slammed shut.

I opened my eyes and stood up, escaping from whoever had their arms wrapped around me. With an amused grin I examined the people in the facility, all staring on in shock. Turning around I felt the breath hitch in my throat as I stared up at the man that captured me.

His locks of hair were as dark as a raven's feather. The butler uniform he dawned was almost just as dark. Both his hair and clothes contrasted greatly with his pale skin. Still, what was most entrancing, yet frightening, were his eyes. While they were a chocolate red, there was a murderous glint of sort hidden behind them.

Remembering to breathe once more, I bowed my head towards the man before me, "Thank you for catching me. It was definitely more preferable than hitting the ground. Corsets do make it near impossible to get back up again." I flashed him a cheeky grin. "Now," I turned my attention to the rest of the pub, "If you'll all excuse me, I must catch up to the man who attempted to drug me."

Picking up my dress, I ran out of the pub and looked around. My lips tugged into a scowl once I hear in the ally way nearby. My heels clicked as I walked down the sidewalk. Peering down the alley, I gave a sigh of agitation and walked in it.

"Where is she?" A growl sounded and the disgusting man who ran out of the pub was pressed up against the wall.

"What are you talking about?" The man tried to pry off the hands gripping his jacket.

"My fiancé! Where is she?" The person who bumped into the criminal yelled and pressed the man harder into the bricks of the building. "If you don't tell me I'll kill you."

"Don't you think you're taking it a little far, Cyrus?" I crossed my arms and leaned against the cool wall behind the one spewing out threats. "I mean, he could just be a random guy drugging me to relieve some," I glanced at the toad, "Needs."

Cyrus glanced back and shook his head, "I'm not taking it far enough." He reached behind him and pulled out a gun before pointing it at the man's head. "Where is my fiancé? She was abducted near here. People say she was drugged, just like how you tried to drug her." He motioned his head back to me.

Tears started to pool down the man's face, "I swear I don't know! I don't know anything. Please, don't kill me!"

"Wrong answer," Cyrus pulled the trigger.

I puffed a strand of blonde hair out of my face and glanced out of the alleyway. My eyes narrowed. There was the noble boy and the man who caught me. The visible eye on the boy was widened when the pig fell to the ground.

"Cyrus," I uncrossed my arms and cautiously watched the noble and his butler, "We have company." I spoke low enough so the pair couldn't hear.

Cyrus put the gun away and stepped in front of me, "What do you want?"

"You just killed that man," The boy replied in a state of shock. Quickly he recovered, "We can't let you get away with that. The queen wouldn't appreciate it."

Cyrus scoffed and began to walk out with me following close behind, "He tried to drug my servant here." He stopped when he was right in front of the noble boy and glared downwards, "I'm assuming you're the queen's dog, Ciel Phantomhive." He glanced back behind him, "I don't blame you for wanting to get a murderer off the streets, but I'm no murderer."

"You just shot him with a gun!" Ciel fought back defiantly.

"It was a blank," Cyrus smirked as he brushed past the boy. "I trust you'll get that rapist off the streets, my lord." He laughed mockingly. "Let's go, Violet."

"Yes, my lord," I avoided eye contact with the butler as I walked past.

"Hold on," the butler spoke as he caught my arm. I tensed instantly, "How were you not affected by those drugs?"

I looked directly into his eyes that seemed to glow and felt a smirk tug on my face as I jokingly lied, "I'm not exactly human." After saying it in a more serious manner than intended, I ran off to catch up to Cyrus.

Once were out of ear shot I glared at Cyrus, "I'm a servant now?"

Cyrus shook his head, "We don't want the queen's dog having any idea who we are, or have him investigate who we are." He took out an envelope from his sleeve, "That pervert had this. It looks like an invitation to a ball that's going to be held by the Viscount of Druitt."

"Does that mean I have to wear this itchy thing more?" I scratched at my head; this wig was starting to get on my nerves.

"Viola," Cyrus glared at me as he used my real name. "You agreed to help me find my fiancé. Are you backing out?"  
I looked towards the ground, "No, I won't back down. You deserve to be happy, Cyrus."

"Thanks, you're a good friend," He patted my shoulder.

I winced at the word friend. It's odd how just one word can hurt so much.


	2. Chapter 2

"Where's your wig?" Cyrus questioned me as he examined my dark locks of hair. "We don't want people knowing who you are."

I rolled my eyes, "I'm wearing a mask and plenty of makeup to hide my identity, Cyrus." I stopped in front of the mirror and readjusted my mask. "Besides, if what the letter that was in the invitation is correct, we can say that Lord Aleister Chamber is into dark magic." I turned back to Cyrus, "The mask creates a sense of mystery that is found with dark magic. Not to mention, according to rumors he always refers to girls as birds."

"He calls them robins, not ravens," Cyrus countered argued and sighed, "Whatever. We don't have time to argue, we need to hurry and find her as soon as possible."

"Right," I pursed my lips together and walked past him. "Shall we go my nameless lord?"

About a half hour later the horse-drawn carriage arrived at Lord Chamber's manner. The extravagance was nearly overwhelming. I was not used to such luxuries, but I remained composed. Cyrus and I had to blend in if our mission was going to be a success.

"So what am I?" I whispered to Cyrus as we entered. "A servant?"

"It'd be strange for a servant to be here," He muttered and looked around, searching for the Viscount.

"Tell that to the butler," My eyes landed on the young boy's butler. Damn our luck that they were here, too.

"What are you?" Cyrus growled in the back of his throat and turned away from them quickly, "I should have guessed that an Earl as important as him would be here."

"Maybe the mask wasn't such a bad idea," I hummed gaily. Looking around I frowned, "But the Earl isn't here. The butler's with a young lady, wearing glasses at that. Was he wearing glasses the last time we saw him?"

"No," Cyrus shook his head. "The young lord doesn't have a sister, maybe it's a friend."

I held in a laugh at the idea of Ciel Phantomhive having a friend. The idea was preposterous, outlandish!

My eyes landed on the Viscount as he was joyfully speaking to fellow upperclassmen. His hair shined like the son and his violet eyes held a sort of softness to them. However, I wasn't fooled. There was something more sinister about this man if the letter was indeed from him.

"Dance, Cyrus," I pulled on Cyrus to the middle of the dance room and began a waltz. He glared at me, obviously angry. "We need to get the Viscount's attention. If I dance with multiple men, then it'll show I'm single, thus it could gain his attention."

"You'll have to speak with him in person to get his attention," Cyrus awkwardly stepped in sets of threes. "Then again, you're never one to speak to a man first."

"Shut up," I felt heat rise to my cheeks. "I've talked to men first!"

"Name one."

"That man I bumped into on the street the other day! You know, the one with long silver hair!"

Cyrus shook his head, "You bumped into him and said "Excuse me." He was the one to start the conversation, so it doesn't count. You didn't eve learn his name, just that he worked as an undertaker."

"He did say he'd get me a good deal on my coffin," I muttered.

"Excuse me, may I have this dance?" Looking over I quirked an eyebrow up seeing the foreign looking man from the pub.

I nodded my head softly and curtsied towards Cyrus before taking the man's hand. He twirled me once before stepping into a waltz. He watched me carefully, a smile on his face. Slowly, his hand fell lower on my waist.

"Excuse me, sir," I used my hand and firmly moved his hand back up. "I'd prefer your hand to stay there, especially since I don't even know your name."

"My name is Lau," He laughed, "Now can I move my hand lower?"  
"No," I glared up at him.

"Very well," He twirled me once more and let me go.

My eyes widened as I helplessly spun on the dance floor, trying to keep my balance. An arm caught me and dipped me down towards the ground. My breathing stopped for a moment before I looked up into very familiar eyes; chocolaty red eyes. This was the second time he's caught me.

"It seems as if my lady needs a partner to dance," he voice was as smooth as last time. This was definitely the young Earl's butler. "May I fill the role?"

I nodded my head, not trusting my voice. If this butler was anything like they said he was, then I could give away who I was. I couldn't risk that, not when Cyrus was involved.

"I must say," he gracefully fell into the rhythm of the music, "You mask is very entrancing, it's a raven isn't it?" There was something in his eyes when he said that, that made me slightly apprehensive and yet excited. "Though, I must question why you wear it when this isn't a masquerade."

"To hide my identity, of course," I raised my voice up a notch, making me sound younger than I was. "I'd rather not have lords court me if they knew who I was. Instead, I'd rather just enjoy myself as such a grand ball. Besides, there's really only one person I have my eye on tonight."

"And who would that be?" He raised an eyebrow.

"That's a secret," the music ended cueing the dancing to cease, "Mister Butler." I smirked and curtsied before walking away. My heart rapidly beat with thrill when I called him that, yet I didn't have the guts to see his face once I told him who he was.

Instead, I looked towards the Viscount and made my way over. I'd show Cyrus that I could to initiate conversation with a man first. Then, I'll be right and he'll be wrong! I will not lose!

"Ah, just the person I was looking for," the Viscount spoke first. "My little raven has come fluttering over to me! I feel blessed to just be in your presence!"

Damn it, Viscount, I was supposed to talk first!

"I must say this ball is simply exquisite, Viscount," I smiled politely up at him and batted my eyelashes ever so slightly. "If you don't mind me saying, you yourself are exquisite."

"My raven is too kind," he smirked flirtatiously and wrapped his arm around my waist. "How about I give you a private tour of my estate? I'm sure you'd love it."  
"That sounds lovely," I held onto his arm as he led me out of the ballroom.

I glanced to my left, feeling as if I was being watched. There stood the butler eyeing me and the Viscount with distaste.

"This is the greeting room," the Viscount spoke once we were in the hallway and he opened the door. "I'm sure you'll find the decor to your taste, my raven."

I walked in and looked around, there was hardly anything here. I turned around and felt something spike in my head. Dizziness was taking over. I stumbled ever so slightly and watched as his blurred figure shut the door.

"Cyrus," I whispered before collapsing into a dark abyss.


	3. Chapter 3

"And tonight all you've been waiting for! Tonight's crowned jewel! Tonight I have a very special treat for you all!" The Viscount's voice sounded out. "This is a once in a lifetime opportunity to not only buy one lady, but two! First, we have a little robin." A curtain moved and a crowd murmured. "I'm sure she'd make a lovely little decoration, or sweet little pet. You could keep her whole and healthy, or settle for parts if you'd like to."

I struggled ever so slightly, growing more and more panicked. Viscount was a true freak among freaks. He could definitely be the one responsible for the disappearance of Cyrus's fiancé. I could only hope she was still alive.

"Her eyes are two different colors, but for the discerning collector that will add to her unique attraction," so the viscount wasn't talking about me. Who else was here?

A curtain moved and I could faintly see a bright light, but I was blindfolded, "And here we have our mysterious little raven. Like the robin, she would make a fitting decoration or a pet. She's certainly beautiful enough to make an ornament to your household."

The Viscount stepped forward on what I could only assume was a stage, "We'll start the bidding at one-thousand gimmies."

Men started naming off bids as my blind fold was removed. I opened my eyes and looked out among a crowd of masked people. These monsters, how could they buy a person like this? It was atrocious. They all deserved to rot and the deepest pits of Hell.

"Sebastian, come get me now," I glanced over to the young lady in a bird cage next to mine. She was the same young lady with the butler.

"What's this?" The Viscount started to panic as a wind blew through and the candles blew out.

I bowed my head, allowing my hair to hide my face. If the butler was coming I couldn't let him know who I was. Besides that, I was fearful of what was coming. There was a sinister aura in the air, one that was nearly suffocating.

Men and women started screaming. Bodies fell to the floor. Someone was obviously taking out everyone in the room. I felt someone reach in the cage and attempt to twist my neck, only in a way to knock me out. However, due to some oddity in my body, it simply made my neck bend in the direction with a small crack. It simply popped. Knowing whoever it was would want me unconscious, I slunk to the ground, pretending to be asleep. Though, I kept my eyes barely open, peaking through my hair and watched as the candles came back to life.

"Really, sir," the butler spoke. "Are you good for nothing, but getting captured? How sad."

My eyes darted to the lady. Was this the young Earl? I held in a small snort at seeing the boy cross dressing. Never in my life would I have pictured such a melancholy person cross dressing a frilly, pink dress.

"As long as the contract remains in place, you'll follow me everywhere whether I ask you to or not, won't you?" This was definitely the young lord speaking.

Footsteps sounded, "This type of contract is sealed by a mark a demon places on his prey. The more noticeably placed the mark is, the tighter the demon and prey are bond to one another. A demon serves…."  
"And in exchange the prey can never escape," Ciel finished for the butler.

I shut my eyes tightly. What was this madness about a demon and prey? It was obscured. Still, was it possible that demons really existed? Was I in danger of just being in its presence? Or dear God, I danced with the demon.

Metal suddenly wrenched open, "Yes, I will be with you everywhere, until the end. I shall be at your side no matter what." The butler sounded like he bent down, "Even should I perish in this world, I'll still be there in the very depths of Hell, my lord." He paused for a moment, "This is how I differ from the humans, I do not lie."

Ropes tore.

"Good," Ciel spoke confidently, "You will never lie to me no matter what. Understood?"

"Yes, my young lord."

"I suppose this solves the Jack the Ripper case. Well, that was easier than I expected."

I tensed up; the Viscount was Jack the Ripper? What kind of trouble did I get myself into?

Sebastian gave a slight chuckle, "I imagine Scotland Yard will be here before much longer. We should take our leave."

"What about her?"

I felt two pair of eyes look over at me, "Getting soft hearted are we, my lord?"

"If he were to wake up before Scotland Yard gets here I'd simply hate to imagine what would happen to her."

"Very well," footsteps came close to me and then metal was wrenched apart once more.

A pair of hands lifted me out of the bird cage and then I was propped over a shoulder. Moments later, air was blowing through my hair. I dared open my eyes and I held in a scream, I was supposed to be unconscious.

We were flying over a rooftop. Leaping through the air; this was impossible. I glanced over seeing a shocked Ciel on the other shoulder. My eyes closed again before he could see I was awake. Then, he would tell his butler: the demon.

"My lady," Sebastian mockingly chimed. "If you would wait here I will bring her in to give her back to the man that brought her here. The same man that was in the alleyway last night."

"Very well, just hurry up. I want to get out of this wretched thing."

"Yes, my lord," Sebastian moved me from his shoulder and carried me bridal style. He gracefully opened a pair of doors and walked into the ballroom. I couldn't let him get close to Cyrus.

I let a small groan escape my lips as I slowly opened my eyes. I stared up into the butler's eyes staring straight at me behind.

"Did that man turn out to be who you wanted?" He slyly smirked down at me. "Was he the one you had your eye on?"

"Put me down," I deadpanned and was slowly placed on the ground. "For your information it wasn't for flirting purposes. I was investigating something. Still, thank you for saving me, but I have to go now." I began to walk away from him and stopped in my steps. Looking behind my shoulder I returned the smirk that was still present on his face, "You did a nice job of knocking those people unconscious, but next time make sure your victims are actually unconscious before you start talking about private contracts."

The smirk was wiped from his fac. Quickly, I picked up my dress and ran away from him, searching for Cyrus.

-A/N—

So the oddity in her body is hypermobility in her neck. I actually have that and I'm always joking how someone would have a heck of the time trying to snap my neck and kill me. I mean…I can twist my neck so my chin is past my shoulder (something that's not supposed to happen) and I can rest my head on my own shoulder. Haha…And when I need to stretch or pop my neck in public I get really, really weird looks.


	4. Chapter 4

"When he came, he killed me," heals clicked on a hard surface. "It's your fault for dwelling in the dark arts." A laugh sounded and a door slammed shut. "Now, if you didn't kidnap me, I wouldn't be dead now. You will pay for your sins!"

I moved onto a bed and held a knife in my hands. My legs straddled the man in the bed. Sweat ran down his face as I held the knife to his mouth. The raven's mask was held tightly onto my face. My face possessed a sinister grin as I placed just enough pressure on the knife to make the man hurt, but not enough to actually make it bleed.

"Now, Viscount Druiit," I bent down to his ear and whispered, "There's only one thing that can make up for your sins. One little thing. You see, like you, there's a life that is being held by a single thread. It's a weak thread at that. And if you don't tell me what I want to hear, both threads might just break. There's this lady, a lovely lady who is as kind as they get," I paused, "But you see, she was kidnapped, a lot like how you kidnapped me. Now, her fiancé, her poor fiancé, is looking for her. You wouldn't by chance know of a woman with soft brown eyes, naturally curly blonde hair, and a defining birthmark on her neck that's in the shape of a heart?"

Viscount closed his eyes tightly and muttered a negative answer. He wasn't lying. Sighing, I hit him on the head with the handle of the knife and climbed off of him. It was yet another dead end. Now, it was time to get out of the luxurious prison cell before the guards came back.

I glanced around, and scoffed at the idea of noble prisoners being treated better than an everyday person during their everyday life.

"Anything?" Cyrus whispered when I walked out. I shook my head and we quickly made our way out of the prison. Once we were out Cyrus stumbled to the side of the road and collapsed down to his knees, "Where are we going to look next?" His shoulders shook as he tried to hold in his tears.

"Hey," I placed a hand on him. "Don't give up, I hate to see you like this. We'll find her."

"Thank you, Viola," He stood up and began to walk off, not looking to see if I was following him.

I stood there watching him. I was always the one putting myself in danger while he did just a little bit of interrogating. He never placed himself in danger, ever. He never asked if I was okay afterwards. He never asked how I was with everything that we were doing. He just demanded that I follow through with helping him. If I suddenly refused to do what he said, I'm afraid of what he would do to me. I only put up with this because I was hopelessly, madly in love with him. I was in love with an engaged man.

I picked up the daily newspaper and my lips formed in a tight line. Jack the Ripper slaughtered again. That only meant that Ciel's case was not closed. It also meant that I wasn't in Jack the Ripper's clutches, because it wasn't Viscount. Relief and worry streamed in at the same time.

"Cyrus," I placed the paper in front of him. "You don't suppose Jack the Ripper might have a connection with your fiancé, do you?"

"She wasn't a prostitute, Viola!" he slammed his hands on the table. "He only targets prostitutes! Besides, she's not dead. She can't be. If you ever say she is again-."

"Cyrus," I spoke softly. "I just want to consider every possibility. I never did say she was dead. But there is a possibility that she is-."  
Smack.

I fell to the ground, clutching my cheek. My eyes were widened as I stared at his shoes. He just hit me. He towered over my body, making me feel nothing more than an insignificant ant.

His hand snatched up and held me up by my hair, "If you ever say she's dead again it'll be much worse than a slap. Do you understand, Viola?"

I nodded my head weakly. He let go, letting my body collapse on the ground. I laid there when he left the room. Picking myself up, I ran out of the small town house and started running. Tears blurred my vision, but I refused to let them fall. I wouldn't let myself be that weak.

I was on the ground again. As I registered what happen, I looked up seeing a man in front of me. A frown was etched on his face. His green eyes were hidden behind glasses. Cautiously, he reached a hand down towards me.

"You cheek's red, my lady," he pointed out as he pulled me up. "Are you alright?"

"Yes," I took my hand back and shifted awkwardly. "I'm sorry for running into you. I wasn't paying attention."

"No! It's perfectly fine! I don't deserve your apology! But I can't turn my back on someone who is clearly distressed! What would he say?" He placed a hand up to his lip thinking of someone. "Please, my lady, let me get you a nice hot cup of tea. At least until your red cheek turns back to a normal shade."

I opened my mouth to protest, but it closed. The only thing I could do was nod my head. Smiling kindly, he offered me his arm which I gladly took.

"I'm Viola," I worked up a nerve to actually talk to a man without hiding behind a mask.

"Grell," He grinned.


	5. Chapter 5

There was a cloth in my mouth, making me gag. I couldn't speak, scream, or anything. The only thing I could do was pathetically whimper. The gag was released and I fought the urge to scream. If I did that he would kill me right here, right now. He hushed once before dabbing a paint brush in red paint and rubbed it over my lips.

I dared look to my right where a body was lying. Blood pooled out of her stomach and her throat was slit. I was going to end up just like her. This man in front of me was going to kill me once he was done dolling me up.

The man took a knife. My eyes widened at what he was going to do. Without thinking I screamed.

The door slammed open and there stood the young Lord. His eye widened when a splatter of blood hit his face. His butler covered his eye and jumped backwards, not allowing his master to see the gruesome sight in front of him.

The man who held the knife dropped it and slowly stepped outside. I watched, trembling as he made his way back. Was I going to live, or would he come back for me?

"That's quite a mess you made, Jack the Ripper," the butler paused. "Or should I say, Grell Sutcliff?"

"You have it all wrong!" I watched his blood covered body step out. "I heard the scream and ran over here, but she was already…"  
"Liar," I whispered and hung my head down.

"I think you can stop playing innocent in that body, Grell. This is the first time I've met someone like you in the human world. You performed the role of "harmless incompetent butler" quite adeptly."  
"Another demon?" I started pulling against the ropes frantically to try and escape. I wouldn't be a part of this freak show any longer.

I couldn't hear Grell as he spoke. The rain was coming down to vigorously. The only words that hit my ears were grim reaper. There was no way.

My eyes darted over to the woman dressed in all red as she stepped outside to the storm. If Ciel and his butler didn't dispose of them they would come back and kill me. I had to escape.

I wriggled in the chair, only for it to topple over. I grunted upon impact. The body was right in front of my face. I bit my lip and held in the scream that wanted to escape. Blood dripped down as my teeth broke the skin. It was hopeless, I couldn't escape.

My body quivered violently as sobs escaped. This couldn't be happening to me. Death was going to be here soon. I should have just gone to the undertaker and got my coffin when he offered it.

"Let me see that cinematic record of yours!" Grell screamed and skin ripped. I could only imagine the blood. "Eh? W-Wait! Wait! Wait! Wait! Wait! Wait! Who are these people!? And that girl she! I'm not interesting in a domestic cinematic record like this. Come on, show me the good parts!"

Moments later screaming sounded. It seemed as if Grell was losing.

"You scream very nicely," a machine started grinding. "As a reward I'll kill you with your favorite toy!"

"Please, stop!" Grell pleaded for his life. No, just kill him. "Don't you want to know who killed your parents?"

Metal on metal screeched and all ceased. I held my breath, was there another person in the Jack the Ripper case?

"I apologize for interrupting your conversation," a smooth and authoritative voice projected down from above. "I am William T. Spears, an administrator at the Grim Reaper Staffing Association. I came to take charge of that reaper there."  
"Will! William!" Grell cried out in joy. "So you came to save me!" He suddenly grunted.

"Temp worker Grell Stufcliff, you have violated regulations. Firstly, you killed people not on the To-Die list. Secondly, you used a death scythe for which a permission form was not filed. And finally, you attempted to leak information about the cause of death and identity of the murderer." Grell whimpered. "I am sorry for all of the trouble this wretch has caused. Oh, here's my card." His tone became more irritated, "Really, I never thought I'd see the day when I'd have to bow my head to a noxious beast like you. This is a disgrace to the profession of grim reaper."  
The butler then spoke, "Then please keep close watch over your staff so they don't cause trouble for us noxious beasts. Humans are very susceptible to temptation. When they are placed in the hellish bowels of despair, if a spider's threat appears before them that could get them out, they will cling to it without fail. Any human would."

"Aren't you demons the ones who take advantage of that to deceive humans and preay upon them?" William countered.

"I won't deny it."

"Though you seem to be a tame dog with a collar; that at least makes you a lesser evil than the unprincipled, rabid dogs." William sighed, "Come, Grell Sutcliff, we're leaving. Honestly, we're already shorthanded and now we won't be able to finish during regular hours today, either."

Once they were gone I heard more footsteps, "I apologize, I let half of Jack the Ripper to escape."

"It doesn't matter anymore," the young lord murmured.

"You're chilled to the bone. Let's hurry back to the townhouse. I'll make you some warm milk."  
The Earl sighed, "Good idea."

"Young master!"

"Never mind!" The Earl snapped. "I can stand by myself. It's just….I'm a little tired, that's all."

Their footsteps started to fade. I started to panic. They couldn't leave me here, not likes this.

"Wait!" I croaked out and cleared by throat before screaming louder. "Wait! Lord Phantomhive! Mister Butler! Please, don't leave me here!"

"Wait here, young lord," the butler spoke before he opened the door to the flat. He walked in and looked down at my pathetic form. "My, I didn't think I would see you again, especially not here. You seem to have a knack for getting yourself in these situations, Violet, is it?"

"That's correct," I hung my head down as he knew my alias. "It's Sebastian, right?"  
"Yes, my lady," with ease he cut the ropes and helped me up. "You are a mess if you don't mind me saying. I'm sure the young lord wouldn't mind you coming to the town house while you clean up. It isn't safe to wander around the streets of London at this time. You wouldn't want to chance running into another serial killer, would you?"

"No," I glanced over to the body and felt sick to my stomach.

I quickly made my way out of the flat and looked over towards the young boy. There was no life in his eyes as he gazed down at the woman in red. She was dead and he obviously knew her. Sighing, I shook my head; it must have been hard for the kid.

"I'm sorry for your loss," He looked up at me and grunted before he started to walk away.

"Sebastian, girl, come. I want that warm milk you spoke of."

"Mey-Rin, clean Violet, here, up. Tend to any wounds she may have," Sebastian ordered once we made it to the Phantomhive town house. He walked off a set of stairs with the earl, assumingly to clean him up and perhaps to make a cup of warm milk.

"Come this way, yes!" A maid with round glasses took my hand and guided me up the same staircase and down the opposing hallway. "You must have had a run in with Jack the Ripper! How terrifying! The young master was looking for him, yes he was."

I watched her warily. Was she human, or was she a demon like Sebastian? Or was she a grim reaper? Was she something that I didn't know about yet? I couldn't ask if she was human. She might not know about anything supernatural and just be like the innocent maid she appeared to be. Then again, Grell looked like an innocent butler.

"You're not going to kill me, are you?" I watched her and she turned around looking shocked.

"Oh my! That Jack the Ripper must have terrified you. I won't hurt you, Sebastian is already on our cases as much as it is anyways," Mey-Rin opened the door to a bathroom and started to fill the tub with water. "Let me know if it's too hot, Miss." I stood there awkwardly as she stayed in the bathroom, "Do you need help removing your clothes, Miss?"

"What?" I could feel my face turning a bright red. "No, I can get it myself. Thank you. I can bathe myself, actually."

"You're not a noble, are you?" Mey-Rin tilted her head to the side.

"N-No, I'm not," I fidgeted with my hands. "I just act like one to get places that I need to get to."

Mey-Rin nodded her head, "I'll leave you be then, Miss."

The door shut and I slowly stripped from my blood stained dress. My legs dipped in the water. I held in a groan as my muscle instantly relaxed from the warmness. I closed my eyes as I felt some of the blood roll off my skin.

I wonder if Cyrus knew I was gone. I left when there was still light outside, by the time I woke up, after Grell knocked me out, it was dark. He probably did know, at least I hoped he did. I needed to get back and let him know I was alright. Would they let me leave when it was still night time?

I quickly scrubbed the dried blood off of me. I glanced over to the side of the bath seeing a change of clothes already laid out. Smiling, I stood up and dried myself off with a towel before putting on the clothes. It was a set of night clothes with a robe. They definitely won't let me leave tonight.

There was a knock on the door. My hands turned the knob and I looked up, seeing the butler in front of me.

"The young lord wishes to speak to you," Sebastian smiled politely. "Please, come this way."

Dread swarmed over me and flooded out every bit of hope I had. There was something about the way Sebastian walked that put me on edge. Perhaps it was the fact that I knew he was a demon. But I've….

"Lady Violet," Sebastian opened the door and ushered me into a rather impressive office. "My lord, she's here."

Ciel glanced up at Sebastian and folded his hands together. He watched me with his uncovered eye. It appeared as if he viewed me as some sort of pawn in a twisted game that's he playing. I was a pawn that he could easily dispose of.

"Sebastian informed me that you know of our contract," Ciel got right down to business. "I just want to make sure that you won't do anything to get in the way of it being fulfilled. If you so spill this little secret you may need to visit Undertaker."

I gulped and nodded, "I'll keep my lips sealed. I also won't talk about Jack the Ripper and Grim Reapers." I played with the edge of the robe, "It's a thanks for saving me all those times. I'll find a better way to repay you, I promise."  
"There's no need," Ciel stood up and stared out the window. "Sebastian, show her to her room."

"Yes, my lord," Sebastian bowed before walking out with me in tow. He shut the door and glanced at me with a smirk, "Tell me, how does it feel being in such close proximity to a demon?"

I looked up at him and sighed, "At first I was terrified, I'll give you that." His smirk widened, "But then I realized, just a few moment ago, that I've never met a demon before. I can only say that you've saved my life, multiple times, so you can't be that bad, even if it was because of your prey's orders."

"Very interesting, Lady Violet," He hummed in amusement.


	6. Chapter 6

The door to the town house opened once I stepped in. Earlier this morning I thanked the young Earl for saving me and giving me a place for the night. Now, I was returning to Cyrus. My cheek was bruised from where he struck me, but I forgave him. It was my fault for saying his fiancé might be dead.

"Cyrus?" I spoke softly as I walked in. "I'm back."

"Back?" He called from the kitchen, "When did you leave?"

My heart dropped. He didn't even know I was gone. Cyrus had no idea where I was. If I was gone longer, would he have even noticed? Probably not….

"After you hit me, Cyrus," I walked into the kitchen and sat down at the small table. "No thanks to you my cheek is now bruised."

Cyrus glanced back and rolled his eyes, "You shouldn't have said that my fiancé has a chance of being dead." He took the kettle of boiling water and poured it into a tea cup before sitting down at the table with a glare in his eyes. "So where were you?"

"I ran out after you hit me, trying to gather myself," I traced the wood patterns on the table, "Then I bumped into someone and they asked if I wanted to get a cup of tea with them. They saw the mark. I agreed and then the next thing I know I'm waking up in a flat. There's a dead body. Her stomach was cut open and her throat was slit. I'm gagged and bound with ropes." I looked up at Cyrus seeing a bored face, "The man I bumped into was Jack the Ripper."

He took a sip of tea, not seeming affected by it in the slightest bit, "Be more careful next time."

I felt tears weld up. That's all he had to say? I was just held captive by a serial killer. I was lucky that I wasn't killed myself.

I stand up at the table, "That's all you say? Be more careful!? You don't even care enough to ask if I'm okay, Cyrus? What kind of monster does that?"

"The only thing I have to worry about right now is my fiancé, Viola," He challengingly stood up. "I don't have time to care about you, got it? All you are is a tool to use. Nothing more."

"How can you say that?" My lip trembled. "We've been friends since we were kids, Cyrus. I care about you more than anything, which is why I'm going through Hell just to help you find your damn fiancé!"

"Don't talk about her like that!" He yelled and threw his tea cup at me.

I ducked just in time. Glass shattered behind me. I winced as some hot tea hit my bare skin. Shakily, I looked up at Cyrus's outraged face. If looks could kill, I would have been dead over a thousand times.

"Don't be like this, Cyrus," I pleaded, but kept my distance. "I don't want to make you angry, I just love you."

"Love me!?" He screamed furiously. "Why the Hell are you telling me this!? I'm engaged! You're just trying to tempt me since you've never been with a man! You know what?! Just get out, get your things and never come back, or so help me I will kill you right here."

"Cyrus," I whispered, shock was starting to take over.

"LEAVE!" He boomed.

I ran up the stairs and into my room. I didn't bother fighting the tears that fell down from my eyes. I pulled out a large bag and started throwing in the few dresses I owned, along with the raven mask. My hands gripped a glass jar as I smashed it. Money fell out and I quickly stuffed it into one of the smaller pockets of the bag.

By the time everything was packed I was near hysteric. The one I loved threatened to kill me and he's hurt me multiple times. It was obvious he harbored no positive feelings towards me. I shook as I grabbed the same knife I used to threaten the viscount with. I held it towards my throat, wanting to just end everything right there.

I couldn't do it.

Maybe it was because Mey-Rin was kind enough to lend me some of her clothes and I needed to return them. Or it could have been because I didn't take the undertaker's deal for a coffin. Perhaps it was because I haven't found a way to repay Lord Phantomhive or Sebastian back for saving me.

It could have been because I was just too weak to do it.

Regardless, I grabbed the back and ran. Tears still streamed down my face. It seemed like it was just yesterday that this was happening, but I was abducted by Jack the Ripper. This time, I knew where I was going.

I knocked on the door, seconds later it was opened.


	7. Chapter 7

"Well if it isn't Viola!" A grin was etched on the man's face. He stepped to the side and ushered me into his place of business. "Have you come to have you sized for one of me coffins?"

"Yes."

Surprise took hold and his mouth was held open. He obviously wasn't expecting that answer. He seemed more solemn as he started to figure out what I was planning on doing. He turned back and started talking, as if he was trying to change my mind.

"Death can be such a beautiful thing," he got out some measurement tools. "Though, it's not always so grand when you're too young, Miss. Me mind is telling me that it's love that makes you want to die. Am I wrong?"

I looked up at him and bit my lip. He saw through me so easily. I sighed and silently nodded my head. The one I loved was going to kill me if he ever saw me again. I've been in love with him since we were young kids. How was I supposed to just get over him so easily?

"Go ahead and sit, I'll get you some tea," the undertaker ran off to the back, I should really learn his name if he's going to make my coffin.

Looking around, I didn't find anywhere to see, so I just leaned against a coffin. My eyes traced to multiple jars with human organs. Bile rose up in my throat, but I kept it down. It was part of his job to understand the human body, so it kind of made sense.

The bell to the shop suddenly rang. Looking over I tensed up. There stood the young Earl and his butler. The undertaker came in with a glass vial with a tea bag in it. His frown quickly turned into a grin and drool started to drip from his mouth. He handed me the vial and ran up to the butler.

"Do you need one of me coffins, young earl? You know what it will cost," He grinned so wide it caused the corners of his mouth to twitch. "Perhaps your butler would be so kind?"

Sebastian sighed and pulled on a pair of black gloves, "Everyone please leave, and again do not try to see or listen to what is going on." He glanced over to me, "That includes you, Lady Violet."

The undertaker looked towards me. He was obviously confused by the different name that Sebastian called me. I hurried out, before he could say anything and followed the Earl out into the streets.

Once outside he looked at me, "What are you doing here, Violet?"  
"Getting a coffin fitted, of course," I folded my arms over myself, trying to hide all of the insecurities that lingered in me. "You?"  
"Preparing for Madame Red's funeral."

I looked at the young boy; he held his composure so well, "I'm so sorry."

He ignored me, "That bruise on your cheek, did Jack the Ripper do that?"

I visibly tensed up, already giving him the answer. I shook my head indicating a no. There was no use in lying to him. I'm sure he'd see through me. He remained silent for a moment or two.

"It'd be a waste to through your life away after we saved you all those times," Ciel looked at me. "If you're really that ungrateful towards us, then go ahead and kill yourself. But if you are actually grateful, and you need somewhere to go, you can become one of my servants." He smirked ever so slightly, "Assuming of course you don't get captured every single time there's trouble."

Laughing shattered the still air of London. The sign for the shop toppled over from the abundance of volume. My eyes widened at how loud the undertaker was laughing. I glanced at Ciel who was acting like this was normal.

"Say, Ciel, do you know what the undertaker's name is?" I questioned.

"We just call him Undertaker," Ciel smirked and walked in once Sebastian opened the door to the shop. What on Earth was so funny to make Undertaker laugh like that? "Sebastian, when we get back to the manor, find Violet a position to work."

Sebastian's eye twitched ever so slightly, "Yes, my lord."

-A/N—

So the reason why I'm writing another fan-fiction story is because I recently had a concussion and I wasn't writing for a while. I also started taking anti-depressants again. I feel like I sort of forgot how to write, which is not a good thing when you're more than half way done with a novel. Now, I'm trying to ease myself back into writing. So hopefully this fan-fic will help me get back into how things work, haha.

Also…Since I really have no idea where I'm going with the story, what position should Violet take?...


	8. Chapter 8

"What are your skills and your work experience?" the demon glowered down at me, he didn't look amused.

I fidgeted with my hands, "I'm a descent actress, interrogator, and spy." I looked away nervously, "I served as an assistant to one of my frie—previous employers to try and find his missing fiancé….Which is why I was captured and fell in the pub."

"I would like his contact information to see if you are indeed a viable employee."

I feverously shook my head, "No, I didn't leave on good terms." My eyes darted to the floor, "He threatened to kill me if I came back." I looked back up at the butler, "But I do have other contacts that can recommend me."

"They are?"  
"Clients," I gulped. "I worked as an informant before my most recent employment. It took diligent skills to gain the information that I needed. At times I served as a stable boy."  
"Boy?" Sebastian raised an eyebrow.

"Yes, I had to blend in and that was the only position available, so I sort of cross dressed," I smirked slightly, "Much like the young Lord."

`Sebastian coughed to hold in a laugh, at least that's what I presumed he was doing. He began to walk off and motioned for me to follow him. He took me outside of the manor and stood in front of the horses. He smirked ever so slightly.

"Get a horse ready for riding," He sounded confident that I would fail. "I want to see how diligent you really are."

Without saying a word I immediately got to work. I filled the bowl in front with food to distract the horse while I groomed it. A brush went through the horse's hair to eliminate any dirt that collected. I then took a tool and lifted one of the hooves off the ground and began to pick out the gravel that managed to make its way there. Mey-Rin's dress was getting dirty from all of the dirt, but I had something else to worry about. This would be how I would repay the young Earl.

Once all of the hooves were rock free, I lifted a blanket and placed it on the horse's back. The saddle was next. With a slight grunt I managed to hoist it and then securely strapped it on. It'd be horrible if the rider fell off. The next part was the hardest, getting the reins on. Some horses absolutely refused to take the bit in and would just spit it out. I glanced towards Sebastian, by the smug look on his face this horse wouldn't want to cooperate.

I paused when I looked at the brittle, reins and bit. The bit looked like it would cause the horse pain. It wasn't made for this sort of horse. Biting my lip, I showed the horse the brittle. He immediately jerked his head away.

"Do you have any other bits, Sebastian?" I looked towards him. "This curb bit will hurt the horse's mouth. In all honesty, a snaffle bit would be better."

Sebastian smirked, "In the back."

I picked up my dress and walked through the stable before searching among the many bits. My eyes lit up once finding the right one. Quickly, I grabbed the metal and made my way back. I went to work on replacing the bit. Once finished, I stroked the horse and gently forced the bit back in. There wasn't any infection in the gums, so the horse just didn't like the other bit.

"There," I stepped back and glanced over to Sebastian who was watching. "How did I do?"

"Acceptable," He stated in a monotone manner. He appeared to be slightly disappointed that I didn't fail. "I suppose this would be a find occupation for you, still." He gazed down at my dress, "We'll have to do something about your clothes. It's unsuitable for a lady to be a stable boy, hence the boy part of the position. Therefore, you will take on the appearance of a male. We do not want to ruin the Phantomhive name."

"You could take the risk and make it better by allowing a female to take this profession, Mister Sebastian," I wagged my finger. "Rumor has it that women are starting to gain their rights in the United States. They want to be able to vote."

Sebastian eyed me for a moment, "That is up for the young master to decide, not me. Now, if the young master finds this an unsuitable position for you, I will have you placed as the housekeeper." He paused for a moment, "Do you have any experience in combat?"  
"I can fight with a knife, but I'm more suited for silent take downs," I shuffled nervously, "Why?"

"As a member of the Phantomhive family, the young master has many enemies that will try and put his life in danger. As a part of your job you will lay down your life before harms comes to the young lord. Do you understand?"

I nodded my head, "With as much as he's saved me I owe him at least that much."

Sebastian smirked, "Very good. Now, Violet-."

"Viola," I corrected. "My name is Viola. Violet was the name I used while I was an informant and while I was undercover."

Sebastian raised an eyebrow, "You are indeed an adequate actress. As I was saying, Viola, I need you take the horse around for a bit to get it its regular exercise. Afterwards, you can have Mey-Rin show you to your chambers. There you will bathe, change into a uniform that I will have provided in order to meet with the young master. Tea will be ready as well as a dessert that I have prepared for the two of you to discuss the terms of your employment. Afterwards, if the young master permits it, I will give you a tour of the manor, so you won't become lost. I will also show you the protocols to follow should there be a security breach."  
"You sure are one heck of a demon, Mister Sebastian," I placed my foot in stirrup and hoisted myself up to sit like a proper lady.

Sebastian smile and bowed slightly, "No, you see, I'm simply one Hell of a butler."

I tried to keep a straight face, but it broke and a matter of milliseconds. A light giggle passed through my lips as I laughed at his horrible inside joke that very few would actually understand. The giggle erupted into a full on laughter.

Yes, bad jokes are one of my true weaknesses. I find them funnier than they really ought to be. For instance the tiger joke, one which side does a tiger has the most stripes? I laughed at that one for a straight 10 minutes. Paused for five minutes, thought of it and started laughing again. Great, now I'm laughing at that joke now.

Sebastian held a genuine smile as I wiped away the tears that built from laughing too hard. I coughed multiple times to try and compose myself. The best I could do was only have a wide smile on my face.

"That was too funny, Mister Sebastian."  
"I'm glad someone finds that amusing," Sebastian bowed. "If you'll excuse me."

As he walked away I watched him retreat and made the horse go into a trot.

"For a demon he's not all that bad," I grinned to myself and giggled when I thought about what he said once more. Oh dear, I won't be able to keep a straight face for the rest of the day.

-A/N—

When I was watching through Black Butler again Lau told the tiger joke and I just lost it. I guess I just didn't pay attention before, but now I just can't stop laughing. As I was writing it in the story I just burst out laughing. Then, I had to tell my mom it…She heard it, so she said the answer and I started laughing again. Anyways, sorry IAmNotYourAverageItalianChick…I didn't get your review until I was a bit too far into the chapter. _ I might make her the housekeeper, we'll see. You awesome readers can vote! Stable boy or housekeeper?


	9. Chapter 9

I ended up being neither the housekeeper nor the stable boy. No, instead I was the dog sitter as well as simply maintaining and taking care of the other animals. To be more specific, the demon hound sitter. The giant, fire breathing, human transforming, dog was now my problem, while Sebastian so smugly got out of watching the dog named Pluto. He thought it'd get under my skin, but the demon couldn't be more wrong.

"Pluto!" I cried out joyfully as I skipped out of the manor haven just waken up.

In just a matter of moments I was tackled to ground and a giant tongue licked my face. I giggled as I squirmed under the dog. Slowly, I pushed off the massive dog and stood back up. My hands brushed away any dirt that gathered on my dress.

"Say Pluto!" I clapped my hands together smiled up gleefully, "I want to place dress up today, okay? If you cooperate I'll give you a nice wittle treat!" My baby voice came out whenever I talked to Pluto.

"Viola," Sebastian called out from the manor.

Pluto, hearing his voice, eagerly ran over to the butler. I pouted, extremely jealous that Pluto favored the butler over me. Shaking my head, remembering that Sebastian needed me, I ran after Pluto and to Sebastian.

He looked at me with his noise wrinkled ever so slightly, "You smell like the mutt." He glared at Pluto, only to have him cower. I stepped in front of the dog and took in Sebastian's wrathful gaze instead. Shaking his head in disapproval he continued on with what he was saying, "We have a guest coming this evening, so I need you to keep that beast from disturbing him." He glared behind me as he spoke, "Also, I'm here to inform you that the young master wishes to speak to you."

"Oh," I glanced back at Pluto and patted his head, "Okay. Thank you for letting me know, Mister Sebastian." I curtsied ever so slightly to him and turned back to Pluto, "I'll be right back, Sweetie-Pie!"

I heard Sebastian growl ever so slightly at the pet name, but I paid no attention. The young master needed me. Picking up the end of my dress, I hurried towards the young master's office. The door was shut and I knocked it thrice. In an instant three pair of hands shot out and drugged me inside the office. The door slammed shut before I could let out a scream.

"What's going on?" I looked bewildered at Bard, Mey-Rin and Finny. My hand was placed over my chest as I tried to calm down my racing heart.

The three ignored me and stood in front of the young master. Tanaka stood behind them all. Sighing, I stood with the three servants in the front. They all had a nervous look on their face. I honestly didn't see a reason to be nervous, it's not like he'd suddenly fire them…..They weren't the best servants. Now I see a reason to be nervous.

"S-So, what did you want to speak with us about?" Mey-Rin nervously tapped her two index fingers together.

Ciel looked up from his desk, "I have a job I want you to do."

"J!?" Baldroy grinned.

"O!?" Mey-Rin chimed.

"B!?" Finny cheered and the three embraced. I was left out since job only had three letters.

"So what's this job?" I cleared my throat ignoring the other three as they cried tears of joy from not getting fired.

Ciel took out a contraption and placed it on his desk, "This is a camera said to have been in the famous Talbot's collection. It's got a story to it." I tilted my head as I examined it from afar. "It was missing for some time, but I heard it was coming up at an auction and went to great pains to get it."

"Talbot?" The servants questioned in unison.

"William Henry Fox Talbot," I gasped as Tanaka started speaking in a proper, non-senile manner. "He was an English scientist and one of the inventors of photographic technology. There were queer rumors about the last camera he used. Legend has it that when you photograph someone with this camera, whomever he things of most fondly will appear in the picture….perhaps."

"Whomever he thinks of most fondly?!" Mey-Rin held her hands together, a warm blush spreading across her face.

"Shall we take a test shot?" Ciel moved the fabric and pointed it towards Finnian, "Don't move. Exposure takes ten seconds."

"What's exposure?"

"To put it painly, it's copying an image of Finni," Baldroy replied to Mey-Rin's question. "If you don't stay still the image will blur and we won't get a good picture."

"8, 9, 10….done," Ciel removed his head from under the cloth.

Immediately after we all rushed to a development room to see what Finnian held most cherish to him. I couldn't help but feel giddy at the idea. I could only wonder who would be in my photograph. Would Cyrus be there? No….I harbored no feelings for him anymore. That was a lie, I still loved him dearly, but I couldn't let myself. No, Pluto would probably be there!

"Birdie?" Baldroy looked at the now developed picture.

Finni started petting a statue and explained his friend. The head of the statue fell off. I gulped and realize that the bird was now dead.

"Ah, I forgot," Tanaka was back, "The only loved ones that the camera will show are otherworldly beings… in other words, the dead."

I zoned out thinking and held my hand up to my face. Other worldly? If that was true it could be more than just the dead. It could mean those grim reapers or demons. Heck, even Pluto would be considered other worldly since he was a demon hound.

"Take a picture of Sebastian," Ciel placed a hand on his camera and snapped me out of my thoughts, "But don't let him notice."

The servants started ranting about how exciting it would be to gain some leverage over him. I had to admit, it might be nice to have some black mail down the road, but I wasn't in any need of it right now.

"He's as human as any of us!" Baldroy suddenly cheered.

I snorted and turned around, trying to hold in the set of laughter that wanted to escape. Ciel glared at me. He was anxious I was going to give it away. The servants stare at me as I had a giggle fit.

"I-I," I laughed some more. "Just thought of a funny joke. Th-The tiger one!" Crap, now I'm laughing even more.

Ciel rolled his eye and then spoke, "I trust you can do it?"

"Yes, my lord!" The servants, and fortunately me, sputtered out at the same time.

For the remainder of the day the four of us stalked Sebastian throughout the manor. Every picture we took ended up being blurry. All the while, we attempted to transfer Pluto somewhere more discreet, but he just had to be stubborn that day. Defeat was taking over all of us, we were running out of ideas.

"How about one of us just talks to him for a little bit to distract him?" I crossed my arms. "It's better than simply throwing random objects at him."

"Then you do it," Baldroy frowned. "We're going to go show the Lord our pictures. Go find Sebastian and we'll find you."

I nodded and stood up from where we were sitting and sauntered off. My eyes darted back and forth, searching for the demon. His voice caught my ears and I walked outside to the front. A small smile formed as he was playing with a black kitty. As I started to skip off I froze once Pluto changed to his human form and threw the kitty from Sebastian.

I yelped as I rushed to catch the cat. Relief took over once I felt the soft creature in my arms. Its claws were ripping through my clothes and into my skin. Carefully, I put the cat down and fought the tears from stinging sensation. I ran over to Sebastian and pulled Pluto off of him, avoid looking down at the dog.

"Seb-Sebastian," I stuttered and kept Pluto from hugging him. "Are you okay?"

Sebastian looked up unamused, "Just annoyed is all. Though, I'm glad to see you caught the beautiful creature that it threw." He glared at Pluto, "I thought I told you to take care of him."

"Sorry," I closed my eyes and started to drag Pluto away, "I'll take care of him now, Mister Sebastian. He probably won't change back any time soon, so I'll put him in some clothes. I did want to play dress up with him anyways."

Sebastian sighed, "You're far too attached to that thing."

"He's sweet and I can trust him," I grinned at Sebastian. "Much better than those humans your prey on."

"Wait, Viola," Sebastian ordered and I halted. "You previously said that you weren't human, then you weren't knocked out and now you're referring to humans like you aren't one. What exactly are you?"  
I smirked and bowed in the same way he does, "I'm merely one Hell of a human." I laughed lightly, "But I am seriously human, that I know of. I-I am double jointed pretty much everywhere in my upper body, which is why you didn't knock me out. I was just kidding the other times. Now, I need to dress up, Plu-Plu!"

-A/N—

So dogs/wolves are my favorite animals. Then, it'd be a squirrel (I mean, I have a squirrel call). Then, it'd be either goats, horses, cats or stingrays…And then ducks…I have a duck call, too. And yeah…Whenever I see an animal I call it by its kid name…Like a horse is horsey, a rabbit is bunny, doggy, kitty, etc..


	10. Chapter 10

"Plu-Plu!" I gushed over the dog donning a tuxedo. "You just look adorable!" I crushed the canine into a hug. I patted his head as he barked up at me, his tongue hanging out. I giggled lightly and walked out of the room I dressed him in, knowing he'd follow.

"Viola," I stopped hearing Sebastian and turned around. The butler was standing behind me, a glare clearly etched on his face as he gazed towards Pluto. "You shouldn't be playing with that mutt as much as you do. It degrades your image."

I growled in the back of my throat, "I don't care about my image, Sebastian. If I remember correctly you're the one that assigned me to watch him, so you didn't have to! If you really want me to fail at my job like the other three servants just say the word and I'll let Pluto run rampant. How about the horses accidently escape? Or even forget to feed the mommy kitty and her little kittens?" I froze; he wasn't supposed to know about the cats. "I-I mean, if there were cats, which there aren't, I could just not feed them and then they'd go back to being strays." I felt myself begin to sweat, lying about this was useless.

I blinked once. And then twice. And then thrice. Was I seeing this right? It looked like Sebastian was blushing. His face was definitely redder than usual. His mouth was held open and it appeared there was a flicker of innocence dancing in his eyes. Innocence in this demon was something that I would have laughed at unless I saw it myself. It looked almost….Cute.

I gulped and fought back a blush of my own, "Mister Sebastian, are you okay?"

"Kittens?" He looked at me like a child wanting a cookie, "Where?"

"Wha-?"

"Where are the kittens?" He gripped my shoulders. "Show me!"

I dumbly nodded my head, unable to formulate any words. My feet moved while my mind whirled. While I did have a hypothesis that Sebastian adored cats, I never did think it'd go to this extent. First he was scolding me, and now he was acting all giddy. Well, as giddy as Sebastian gets.

I climbed up a ladder and kneeled down to a pile of hay. Small mewls sounded. In an instant Sebastian was next to me. His hand grasped the soft kittens. He ran his fingertips over their paws and forced their claws to come out by applying a small bit of pressure.

"You've taken care of them?" Sebastian questioned, never taking his eyes off of the cats.

I nodded my head towards the mother, "She's the same cat that Pluto threw from you. I saw her with a mouse and decided to follow her. I found the kittens and relocated the family here. That way they'd be safe from Pluto and anything else out there."

Sebastian placed the cats back down and picked off the fur that managed to accumulate on his butler jacket, "I see." He stood up and dusted himself off, "Well, I'll have to make sure you're doing your job more often then. I'll be visiting the stables for regular updates."

"Oh yes, and this has nothing to do with cats," I shot back sarcastically with a sly grin. I stood up and brushed myself off in the same way Sebastian did prior.

"Hold on," Sebastian reached a hand out towards me and moved a strand of hair out of my face. I locked eyes with him and felt heat rush to my face. He pulled back with a sly smirk. "You had a piece of hay in your hair."

My eyes shot to his hand and down to the floor where he presumably dropped it. I didn't see anything. When I looked back up he was gone.

I let out a breath I was unconsciously holding in and fell to the ground next to the kittens. My heart was fluttering. My heart kept on screaming that there wasn't a piece of hay stuck in my hair, but my brain, the more rational side, said that I was just looking things over and he disposed it some other way. He was a demon; he could have thrown it to America for all I know.

Whining sounded from outside the stable. Lifting my head, I shot down the ladder and ran to where Pluto was waiting. I gave him a gentle smile and patted his head. Though, I remained silent. My mind was spurring out a million words a second.

However, my thought process was interrupted by a carriage approaching. A young girl leapt out and zoomed into the manor with what looked like a servant close behind. My mouth was held wide open at the spectacle. It was particularly odd for such a happy young person to visit the Phantomhive estate.

Pluto bit my hand gently and whined. My face paled as I realized guests weren't allowed to see him. Just as I was about to go and hide him, the young lady ran back out with an upset look and entered her carriage. I blinked multiple times, what was that all about?

Swiftly, I entered the manor, wondering if everything was alright. I spied Sebastian and Ciel on the main stair case. The cook, maid, gardener and whatever Tanaka was, were hiding behind a pillar.

"Tomorrow is your birthday," I overheard Sebastian mention to Ciel. He turned and looked at me with a sort of smug smile, "I imagine that's the reason." He then traced his vision towards the other four servants and their oh-so-clever hiding spot, "Well, young master? Why not hold a birthday party? After all, it seems there are others who wish to celebrate you, too."

"This is nonsense," Ciel walked away. "Bring tea to my room."

I frowned watching the young boy walk off. He was far too young to not want to celebrate his birthday. A smile started to twitch as I figured out what I'd do. I ran out of the manor before anyone could say anything and quickly finished my duties. Racing back towards my room I changed into more clothes suitable for a man and pulled my hair back. I placed a hat over my head to hide my face, this way I looked more like a man. Running all the way back to the stables I saddled a horse and quickly rode off to London.

Nearly an hour later, I grumbled as traffic held all of the carriages up. Perhaps there was construction at the Underground. Sighing, I looked around at the shops around. One of them would have to do. My eyes landed on a toy shop. Grinning, I dismounted my horse and tied it to a nearby post. I'd have to be fast to make sure no one stole him.

Opening the door, I marched my way over to the board game area. From what I've seen Ciel was very fond of these sorts of things. Not that I can really blame him, they are amusing. Sighing, I ignored everything chess related. He already had one. Instead, my hands brushed over a game titled Reversi. I've never heard of it before. Reading the nearby instructions, I deemed it as good enough. Grabbing it, I walked to the cashier and kept my head low. They didn't need to know I was cross dressing.

A stick with a string and a fish on the end caught my eye. I raised an eyebrow and grabbed it. Is this a kids toy or a….? Grinning, I placed it next to the board game and fished out the correct amount of money and hurried back to the horse.

"My lady?!" Looking up, I frowned seeing the servant girl from earlier. She seemed distressed.

"Sebastian!" I barged through the doors to the manor. "Sebastian, where are you?" Panic was taking over me. "Sebastian!" I screamed louder.

"What is it that you need so badly, Viola?" Sebastian whispered in my ear. His body was pressed up against mine.

Yelping I shot around and stumbled backwards, tripping over my feet. I fell to the floor with a grunt. Groaning, and sitting up, I looked up at him with horror.

"L-Lady Elizabeth, Ciel's fiancé, is missing!"


	11. Chapter 11

"That doll," I stared at it. "Why does it look like her?"

Blonde hair bounced in front of me. She was clinging onto his arm, a wide smile on her face. She looked back at me and glared. I stopped right there and noticed the birthmark on her neck. They walked off without me.

Slowly, the doll started to move. Her glossy eyes turn more realistic. Her porcelain skin turned to flesh. She was alive. I ran to her as she fell. She was unconscious and in my arms. The woman I hated was here, yet I would still return her to the man who loved her.

"Let's get you home," I whispered and slung her arm over me.

People came running back down to where I was. The young lord, Pluto, an unconscious Lady Elizabeth and Sebastian were all there. A red haired man was also there. Something was oddly familiar about him, but I couldn't put my finger on it.

"Oh, it's you!" The red head charged towards me with a wicked grin. "You are the only one that got away, my dear!" His finger curved under my chin. "Do you not remember me? I guess I am just that great of an actress."  
I looked into his eyes. My heart stopped. I dropped the woman and fell backwards, spurring out nonsense. It was him. The man that was going to kill me. He was Jack the Ripper.

"Oh," He shrieked and pulled me into a tight embrace spinning me around, "You do remember me, darling! I'm so pleased!" He let go and pouted, "You smell an awful lot like Bassy." The man turned around and pointed accusingly, "This woman is your lover, isn't she!?"  
Heat rushed to my face at such an accusation. That was preposterous. Just the idea was out of this world! Why would a demon go for a human like me?

"If I say yes what would you do, Grell?" Sebastian wasn't even denying it!

"I'd kill her!" The red head held up to pairs of scissors. "You're mine, Bassy!"

"Then, she's not," Sebastian walked passed him with Lady Elizabeth in his arms.

Sighing, I looked down at the woman I dropped. Slinging her back over my shoulders, I dragged her out of this insane asylum with the others close behind. Sebastian gave me a questioning look, but I merely shook my head. I informed them that I'd be at the manor later. I had to drop her off first.

I knocked on a door. Butterflies were in my stomach. I wasn't sure if I was nervous, excited, or flat out scared. Maybe, it was all three.

The door opened and a gun was pressed up against my head. I stared up at it with wide eyes. Cyrus was standing there with a murderous glare. I started shaking as I fought to keep his fiancé up.

"Cy-Cyrus, I found your fiancé," I stuttered out of fear. "She was being held captive by a man named Drocell. Please, just put down the gun."  
"Hand her to me," He growled, and kept the gun pointed at my head.

I slowly nodded and shifted his fiancé to him. He took her, lowering the gun for just a moment as he placed her down on the ground in his townhouse. In the corner of my eye I saw a man wearing glasses with a spear looking thing, but it wasn't as dire as what Cyrus was doing. Instantly, the gun was back at my head. He was wearing a sadistic smirk.

"I told you if you ever came back I'd kill you, Viola," His finger pulled the trigger.

Blood sprayed as I fell backwards. My back hit the ground at the bottom of the steps. A blinding pain went through my skull. I couldn't see straight as I felt blood running down my head.

The man with glasses approached, his eyes were similar to Grell's. A book was in his hands as he casually read through it. He glanced at me and then he aimed his spear. At that moment, I knew he was a reaper.

-A/N—

Was this what you guys were expecting? ;D I know it's short, but….I don't know, haha. I had a dream the other day that had to do with Hetalia, but I can easily change it to be original fiction….So I might just save that after I finish this fan-fiction and the novel I'm working on….OH! I know! YES! Ha, I needed a squeal and this will work! Yes! Yes! Yes! Ha….Sorry….Light bulb just lit up and pretty much exploded because the wattage was almost too much.


	12. Chapter 12

The reaper hovered over me. He was going to kill me, I knew that. He turned around and looked to where Cyrus was. Confusion took place, wasn't he going to take my soul, or something?

I slowly shot up, looking to see what the reaper was going. My eyes widened when I noticed a body in front of me. A bullet hole was in the man's chest. The reaper stepped closer, but didn't intervene with him at all. Instead, it looked like he was waiting.

"Sebastian?" I whispered, seeing his dead body in front of me. Tears started to well up in my eyes. "Sebastian!" I screamed and got up, only to fall back down from the throbbing pain in my head.

"I don't have all day, demon," The reaper adjusted the glasses up on the bridge of his nose.

Cyrus stood there shocked. He recovered and pointed his gun back at me. His arm was shaking, he completely ignored the reaper. Could he even see him? He fired his gun again.

My eyes widened thinking I was going to be shot. In front of me Sebastian stood there, a bullet in between his fingertips. I dumbly sat there, watching up in awe at the demon's speed and grace.

"My, it seems like you damaged my head," he spoke with arrogance. "If it were anyone else they would have been dead. Though, it seems as if that was your intent, wasn't it?" He shook his head and a bullet fell out of his head and into the palm of his other hand. "Should I return the favor?"

With the flick of his hand the bullet was ingrained in Cyrus's skull. He fell over dead. My eyes widened in horror and I held a hand to my mouth. Sebastian moved his other hand and the other bullet was lodged into Cyrus's fiancé. I was too stunned to do anything and hardly registered that he was bowing in front of me.

"You're bleeding from the head, my Lady," I looked up from the two dead bodies and the reaper to Sebastian. "We should get you back to the manor, so I can fix you up."

"You killed them," I mumbled in a state of shock. "You killed them."  
"Wrong," he held up a finger to my lips, his eyes glowing. "Cyrus shot his fiancé and then himself." He placed his arms underneath me and lifted me bridal style. "Honestly I don't care for lying, but if I didn't arrive sooner you would have been killed. Just look at it as a form of self-defense if you can't accept it. Now, let's go before anyone sees us."

"Wait," the reaper spoke causing Sebastian to halt. I looked over Sebastian's shoulder seeing him staring at us. "If I find you interfering with the list again you'll have to face the consequences, demon."

"I was simply following my master's orders," Sebastian replied with a fake polite tone. "If I couldn't do that then I wouldn't be worth my salt."

Smirking, Sebastian started to walk away from the scowling reaper.

When we got back I locked myself in my quarters. I didn't want to let Sebastian see me be upset for something he did to protect me. Still, he killed the man I loved. How was I supposed to get past that? I still loved Cyrus, even if he did try to kill me.

"Why did I love him?"

I froze as I bandaged my bleeding head. "He only hurt me….That wasn't a healthy relationship. He tried to kill me." My hands fell to my side, the bandages rolling onto the floor. Was I really that blind to not see how unhealthy it was for me to be in love with him? Why did I even love him? I didn't know. I honestly didn't know. There was no reason for me to. I've just known him since childhood, that's the only reason. His personality was horrible. He wasn't smart. He wasn't even that attractive.

That night, I cried myself to sleep.

-A/N—

Oh my God! I was laughing so hard when I was reading the reviews for the last chapter. Thanks for the laugh guys! …Yeah, I'm kind of a bad person…B-But it was funny…And I like pulling pranks…Like really like them! Speaking of pranks, I pretended that I was engaged in front of a guy that had a crush on me. I didn't like him and he was kind of moody, so I wanted to get back at him…So yeah, I was engaged… Made a fake Facebook page, had him message me, so I had evidence. And he stormed out really mad, haha. Kind of ended a friendship, but it was really, really funny…It was definitely worth it. I was looking to get out of that friendship anyways. Oh! And *rambles on about more pranks*


End file.
